Esperando por você SB
by Vivika Malfoy
Summary: SHORTFIC. Uma história sobre como o amor pode brotar em corações tão improváveis. COMENTEM.


**Esperando por você... **

Shortfic: Sirius e Bellatrix 

**Sinopse: **

**Bella e Sirius tem um romance secreto e muito conturbado. As coisas pioram depois que ela é obrigada a se casar com Rodolphus Lestrange, um homem 10 anos mais velho que a jovem. **

**Um pedido: "Não me deixe" **

**Uma promessa: "Vou te buscar." **

**Um sonho: "Case-se comigo!" **

**Uma mentira: "Eu odeio você!" **

**Um grito: "Não!" **

**O amor numa visão que você nunca viu. **

"**Chove. E bastante. Dia tenso, escuro, infeliz. Por quanto tempo estou aqui nesta janela, esperando por você? Não sei. Sinceramente, eu não muitas coisas. A mais importante delas? Como. Como eu fui me apaixonar por você? Como eu pude trair tantas pessoas que me amavam por você? Como eu pude me trair por este amor."**

**Eu era uma mulher feita de aparência jovem. Meu nome: Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Estava apoiada no batente da janela pensando na minha vida. Em como tudo mudara. Nas promessas que um dia fiz. Nos sonhos que tive de impedir tornar-se realidade. Na minha obsessão em me livrar de tudo. Em tudo que fora minha vida e no que ela se tornara. Mas o mais importante era ele. Porquê logo ele.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Chovia, e bastante. Era uma noite de raios, trovoadas e relâmpagos. Nada podia ser ouvido além dos ruídos dos trovões. Quase nada... Sirius Black andava pelos corredores da Mansão da família, quando escutou soluços. Estranhou, provavelmente, pelo fato destes terem vindos do meu quarto "Eu nunca chorava" pensei. **

**Sirius era um jovem alto, tipo atlético, moreno, de pele pálida (característica da família Black), olhos castanhos e traços marcantes. **

**Eu era uma jovem também morena, cabelos escuros e longos caíam como cascatas em minhas costas, rosto delicado, eu parecia uma boneca de porcelana, magra e muito atraente.**

**Sirius bateu na porta do meu quarto. Não houve resposta. Bateu outra vez e nada. Após um tempo de insistência o máximo de ruído que pôde ouvir foram os meus choros desesperados. Sem se importar com o que podiam pensar, ele arrombou a porta com um feitiço. Procurou com os olhos por mim, que estava sentada no chão ao lado da cama com um pergaminho em mãos. Eu soluçava baixo, talvez para que ninguém escutasse, e ao notar a chegada "repentina" do meu primo virei os olhos para ele. **

**Sirius ficou imóvel. Nunca tinha visto meus olhos castanhos-esverdeados tão vermelhos e molhados como naquele momento. Parecia não saber o que fazer quando num impulso me levantou e abraçou-me, permitindo assim que eu chorasse mais abertamente. **

**Shi... calma Bella – ele me consolava ainda em seus braços – o que houve?**

**Ela... –eu chorava mais e mais – ela... vai... **

**Ela quem, Bela? – disse ele a afastando para olhar em seus olhos – o que está acontecendo.**

**Não respondi de imediato. Somente entreguei o pergaminho para meu primo. Sirius ficou branco quando leu, aquilo não era possível, devia ser algum engano. **

**Mas, como? Como ...ela? – Sirius perguntava desconexo – como ela descobriu? **

**Narcisa... – eu disse enxugando as lágrimas – Cissy contou tudo. Ela nos viu uma vez. Nos jardins da casa.**

**Não. Ela não podia ter feito isso. – ele falava desesperado – ela é sua irmã! **

**Isso mesmo, minha própria irmã me traiu. Sinto nojo dela, nojo e desprezo. Mas isso não ficará assim. – disse ameaçadora.**

**O que você vai fazer Bella? – perguntou Sirius já prevendo o que ela falaria.**

**O Lorde das Trevas vai castigá-la. E ela vai se arrepender de ter nascido. –respondi triunfante e Sirius tremeu.**

**Ainda essa história, Bella – ele disse cansado – desista disso, por favor. Por nós. **

**Você não entende Sirius! – gritei – não pode mais haver nós. Mamãe marcou a data do meu casamento com o tal Lestrange. Não há mais o que possamos fazer. – eu disse num misto de tristeza e desespero. **

**Sirius não falou mais nada, não teve forças pra tanto. A única coisa que fez foi abraça-me mais forte que antes. Sentir o corpo dele próximo ao meu era a única coisa que eu queria no momento e ele também. Ansiava pelos seus beijos, seus carinhos. Era um amor proibido. Não poderíamos nos amar, éramos primos! E além disso tinha a nossa família. "Amar é coisa de fracos. Um Black não ama ninguém!" Então podíamos ser considerados abortos, pois nos amávamos. Um amor tão bonito. Ergui o rosto olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. Não ousávamos piscar, não queríamos perder nada daquele momento. **

**Eu quero ser sua. – sussurrei alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.**

**Sirius assentiu sorrindo, uma felicidade súbita o invadiu. Afastou-se dele e trancou a porta com outro feitiço que somente ele conhecia. Naquela noite eu seria sua, para sempre. **

** FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Ainda encostada na janela vendo a chuva cair, a nova Bella pensava. "Como um dia pude sentir amor?" Ela não entendia, mas sabia que aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que amara na vida. A primeira e única. Nunca mais amou outro homem como amou o primo. Não acreditava que pudera se casar com o estorvo que hoje se diz seu marido. Resolveu sentar-se na cômoda próxima, abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou um caderno de capa negra, com letras em vermelho escrito: Bellatrix Lestrange. Em sua capa. Era seu diário. Molhou a pena no tinteiro que estava ao lado. Lembranças vieram a tona...**

** FLASHBACK**

**Era o dia do seu casamento. Toda a Mansão Black estava enfeitada. Os convidados já estavam lá. O noivo estava à sua espera. Ela olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Suspirou cansada. Não queria fazer aquilo. Seu corpo obedecia as ordens de sua mãe, mas sua alma estava gritando pela liberdade. Só queria fugir, fugir com Sirius pra bem longe. Onde ninguém os encontrasse, mas isso não foi possível. **

**Você está linda – uma voz jovem vinda da porta do quarto em que estava soou. **

**Obrigada, mas isso não diminui minha vontade de morrer agora – eu disse sem encarar os **

**olhos do meu amado. **

**Ele deu vagarosos passos na minha direção e ergueu meu rosto enxugando uma teimosa lágrima que insistia em rolar da minha face. **

**Nunca mais diga isso Bella, - disse me puxando para si. – nunca mais. – e me beijou. Um beijo intenso e desesperado. **

**Me tire daqui, faça este tormento acabar. –pedi suplicante. - Não me deixe aqui, por favor.**

**Não posso – ele disse tristemente, já chorando – você sabe que eu não posso.**

**Então não vejo outra saída senão me matar. – dizendo isso tirei um punhal da barra da saia do vestido.**

**Pare com isso Bella- Sirius ordenou retirando o punhal das mãos dela – não vai ser preciso isso. Eu vou te buscar. Não importa o que eles façam para impedir. Vou te buscar. – disse olhando nos meus olhos, agora eu esboçava um leve sorriso.**

**Estarei à sua espera, sempre. –disse num fio de voz, o beijando com fervor e em seguida correndo escada abaixo para minha sentença. **

** FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"**Porque? Porque você nunca veio Sirius? Porque?" Ela lembrava espantando as lágrimas, que depois de tantos anos ainda insistiam em cair. Retomou a escrita... **

**FLASHBACK DE 5 ANOS ATRÁS**

**Bella? – uma voz vinda da lareira da sala da Mansão dos Lestrange se fazia ouvir – Bella, está em casa?**

**Sirius? –exclamei espantada – o que está fazendo aí?**

**Vim te ver, não posso? – ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido. Um sorriso que eu gostava.**

**sim, mas... não agora. –respondi olhando para os lados.- é melhor acabarmos com isso de uma vez.**

**Como? Está acabando comigo, porquê? – ele perguntou num tom de voz elevado.**

**Shiu, fale baixo. Rodolphus está em casa! - eu o repreendi. – Quero que vá embora e não volte mais aqui.**

**Porquê? Vai me dizer que se apaixonou pelo velhote agora. Não me venha com baboseiras Bella. Você sabe o que sentimos um pelo outro. – ele disse rapidamente.**

**Você sabe mais do que eu que isso nunca daria certo, Sirius. –disse em meio a suspiros - Por favor vá embora. **

**Case-se comigo? – Ele pediu para espanto dela. **

**Gostaria de ter ouvido isso antes... – comentei triste - mas agora é tarde... vá. **

**Antes? Antes do que? – ele não entendia. –tarde? Do que está falando?**

**Disso – disse lhe mostrando o braço esquerdo que exibia agora a marca negra. – agora vá embora! **

**Você? Como foi capaz disso? – ele bradava agora. **

**Fiz isso por você também. Quando o Lord triunfar ele não poupará seus inimigos, você mesmo lutando contra ele ainda é um Black, sangue-puro, o Lord preza isso Sirius. – eu explicava.**

**Não acredito que você caiu nessa. – ele me disse exasperado – ele não poupará ninguém Bella. Nem seus fiéis seguidores. Sabe porquê? Porquê ele NUNCA, ouça bem NUNCA vai triunfar. – e dizendo isso sua cabeça, antes visível na lareira desapareceu. **

** FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"**E como você estava certo. Sempre esteve certo. O Lord não triunfou. Foi inutilizado pelo bebê dos Potter. Um estúpido bebê acabara com meus sonhos. Sonhos de me libertar deste pesadelo. Um ódio me consumiu desde aquele dia. Jurei vingança. Iria vingar a queda do meu Lord. Minha estadia nada agradável em Azkaban também. Aquele bebê pagaria com sua vida por entrar no meu caminho." Bella pensava enquanto escrevia. "uma pena que para concluir meus planos eu tivesse que transformar meu amor em ódio por você Sirius. Uma pena mesmo."**

** FLASHBACK DA NOITE PASSADA**

**Estávamos todos na Sala do Véu, dentro do Departamento de Mistérios, prontos para acabar com o bebê Potter e seus amiguinhos quando outras pessoas chegaram. Pessoas que não foram convidadas e definitivamente uma única pessoa que não deveria estar lá. Sirius Black. Quando o vi meu coração afundou. Toda a raiva que sentia por ele foi transformada em ódio. Ódio porque ele apareceu ali. Ódio por ele ter ido defender o afilhadinho patético. Ódio por ouvir a voz do Lord na minha cabeça ordenando para matá-lo. Ódio de mim mesma que teria que cumprir aquela ordem. **

**Ora se não é a minha querida prima que encontrei por aqui – me disse ele em meio ao combate. Vários feitiços voavam de um lado para o outro. Um show de cores mortais pairava naquela sala. Vozes. Gritos. Choro. Tudo era ouvido naquele momento. Mas tudo o que meus ouvidos captavam eram as palavras dele. **

**Bom te reencontrar primo – disse eu – uma pena que terá que deixar este combate tão rápido – disse em meio a um feitiço. **

**Ops, acho que não Bella – disse ele desviando e me atingindo com um feitiço da perna-presa me fazendo cair. – confortável? Aposto que é melhor que o chão de sua cela em Azkaban.**

**Eu te odeio, Sirius. – eu gritei e um Comensal que estava próximo me libertou do feitiço – Odeio você seu inútil. Crápula. Verme. – eu o xingava de todos os nomes que conseguia me lembrar e sabe o que o cretino fazia? Ria. Somente ria da minha cara. – pare de rir, seu anormal! **

**Não tem como não rir querida. – ele respondeu entre risinhos – após todos esses anos e você ainda me ama. **

** FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"**Aquilo foi um choque para mim. Não porque ele o disse, mas porque quando escutei aquelas palavras dele eu tive a certeza que era tudo verdade. Fiquei fora de mim, comecei a bradar todos os feitiços que eu conhecia, dos mais simples aos mortais e ele escapava de todos. O cretino era realmente muito bom em combates." Ela pensava sorrindo, molhando a pena no tinteiro próximo. **

"**Então começamos a duelar pra valer. Estávamos tão concentrados em machucar um ao outro, talvez na tentativa vã de fazer o amor que ainda existia sumisse, que não percebemos onde estávamos. Sirius e eu nos encontrávamos a bradar feitiços no palco onde ficava o Véu da Morte." Sua face subitamente ficou mais pálida.**

"**Ele estava levando a melhor quando proferi um feitiço, que sinceramente não lembro qual, e ele desequilibrou. Ia caindo em direção ao véu. Eu tentei impedir. Juro que tentei, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam. Fiquei então ali, parada observando ele cair, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Quando somente seu rosto podia ser visto, corri, o máximo que podia, e ainda pude destinguir um sorriso e a frase "Eu te amo" saindo dos lábios dele. Naquele momento tudo parou. Minha respiração não existia mais. Ele foi embora, para sempre. E a culpa era minha. Gritei: "Não!" **

"**Tive vontade de chorar, mas ao ouvir a voz do bebê Potter gritando "Ela matou o Sirius e eu vou matá-la" a raiva reascendeu dentro de mim. Olhei a minha volta e por incrível que pareça os Comensais estavam em desvantagem. Alguns desacordados. Outros presos por cordas invisíveis. Eu também seria capturada se não tivesse saído correndo com o bebê Potter no meu encalço. Ele até poderia ter me machucado, mas não tinha tanto ódio para conseguir isso num feitiço." Agora ela esboçava um leve sorriso. **

"**O Lord apareceu, ele e Dumbledore lutaram por breves instantes, e ele fugiu, me levando junto claro. Acho que ele nunca descobriu minha traição daquela noite. Ou se descobriu não me puniu como eu achava que ele faria. Talvez ele saiba do meu sofrimento por tê-lo perdido que não me castigou. Quem vai saber, não é? A única coisa que eu sei é que aquelas palavras mexeram comigo. Eu ainda o amava, ainda o amo e acho que sempre amarei Sirius Black. Talvez tenhamos outra chance na eternidade, quem sabe. " Pensava ela terminando de escrever no seu diário. **

**FIM**


End file.
